Six Months To Get Over You
by TenebrisNight
Summary: Stiles falls for alpha Hale's only son Derek but is determent not to do anything about it. Derek on the other hand doesn't want to let it go. At the gathering there is an incident and Stiles comes the next day to apologize to Alpha Hale and tells her he is leaving for a while. Derek is pissed so he gives Stiles a choice and a deadline.


**Notes: Read for better understanding.**

Stiles pack wants to live in Beacon Hills that is why Stiles as the alpha meets with Alpha Hale. They come to an understanding and Beacon Hills has now two local packs. The problems start when Stiles falls for alpha Hale's only son Derek but is determent not to do anything about it. Derek, on the other hand, doesn't want to let it go.

(Stiles: 22-23 years old, Laura: 20 years old, Derek: 18 years old, Cora: 12-14 years old)

Stiles knocks on the doors of the Hale house. On the outside, he looks calm when in reality he is anything but.

Talia Hale opens and if she is surprised to see him she doesn't show it.

"Alpha Hale I came to apologize for my actions yesterday and to assure you that it won't happen again. I am also here to inform you about a change in my pack like we agreed when my pack and I came to Beacon Hills. I was supposed to do that yesterday but…" Stiles starts to explain himself.

"The gathering didn't quite end well." Talia smiles. "Come in we can talk in the living room."

Stiles follows her. He sees that Laura, Peter and Mr. Hale are already there.

"We can talk more about yesterday later so if you would tell me about a change in the pack and if it would affect us." Talia calmly says as they all sit down.

"A friend of mine is in trouble so I am going there to help. It could take from three to five months to sort everything so my second will run the things here." Stiles tells them. Before he could explain more he is interrupted.

"So you are running away." They all turn and see an annoyed Derek standing at the doorway.

"Derek." Stiles is surprised.

"When are you leaving?" He asks him.

"Today." Stiles almost whispers he knows Derek would get angry.

"That's what I call running away." And he was right.

"Look I am sorry. It won't happen again and I will apologize to Erica."

"You just don't get it do you." Derek doesn't yell but Stiles thinks maybe it would be better if he did. He could deal better with yelling than controlled anger that Derek is showing now.

Derek walks towards Stiles. "She flirted with me so that we could see how you will react and you did quite more nicely than we expected, since neither Erica nor I thought you would snap at her like that."

He grins and sits on Stiles's lap not bothered that his parents are in the room. "You want me. Yesterday's gathering was proof, but now you are running away without even talking to me."

Stiles tenses up a little by his words and their position. He can't believe he just let Derek sit on him like that. "Derek it's not…"

"Shut up Stiles. Today is the 28th you said it can take to five months so I will give you six. In those six months, you won't see me or talk to me. Even when you get back here. It's time you make a decision. If you decide that you do want to date me then you will stand on our doorstep with flowers and chocolate and you will take me on the best date you can think of on today's date. If you decide you don't want anything romantically with me than you won't show up and we will pretend this never happened. However, then you have no fucking say what so ever about who I date, kiss or fuck. Is that fucking clear?"

Stiles is so shocked that all he can do is nod.

"Good. Choose wisely." Derek gives him a quick kiss on the lips and goes upstairs.

Stiles is stuck staring in the way that Derek disappeared to. Peter and Laura just can't handle it anymore and finally start laughing out loud.

"Oh my god. I never thought that Derek could do something like that." Laura chuckles.

"I must say I was surprised too. It's like he forgot his parents were in the room the way he sat down on Stiles's lap." Peter grins.

"At least we weren't the only ones surprised." Says Mr. Hale as he looks at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles has dear in headlights look on his face.

"Looks like you are in front of a big decision." Talia walks him to the doors. "I want you to remember no matter how you decide our agreement will stand. However, if you start to date him then break his heart I am not sure I can protect you from Peter and Laura not to mention the rest of the pack."

Stiles smiles. "More like you won't even try."

 **Six months later**

Derek comes home from hanging out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. "Mom, what is for dinner today?"

"Derek you idiot don't tell me you forgot. Today is the 28th." Laura says from the living room.

"What's that got to do with dinner?" Derek questions.

Laura, Peter and Derek's parents come to the hallway where Derek is.

"You got a date with Stiles today." Peter smirks yet it soon falls when he sees the look in Derek's eyes.

"He's not coming today." He moves toward the stairs but they prevent him from going upstairs.

"What do you mean?" Laura is getting concerned.

"I knew he won't show up since the day I gave him the deadline. I thought six months would be long enough for me to get over him and see him at the gatherings without constantly looking at him and wishing he would look at me the same way." Derek sadly tells them and this time they let him pass.

Laura looks at Peter. "If he doesn't show we are going to dig him a grave."

"Why would we do that when we can make him dig his own before killing him." Peter smirks as they go back to the living room. Leaving Talia and her husband in the hallway.

"Honey I need a drink because whatever those two are plotting I don't want to hear it." Mr. Hale escorts Talia to the kitchen.

"Stiles probably already feels shivers down his spine."

"That right there is where I am in dilemma. If Stiles doesn't come he will break my only son's heart so he deserves whatever faith sends him. On the other hand, no one deserves Laura and Peter sent at them." Mr. Hale sighs.

"Don't worry everything will work out." Talia comforts him.

If someone would told him he looks nervous Stiles would send him to an eye specialist because that statement doesn't even come close to how he actually feels. He knocks on the doors when they open he sees the whole family in the hallway. Laura yells for Derek while Cora takes chocolates and Talia the flowers.

"What." Yells Derek back as he comes down the stairs but stops halfway when he sees Stiles. "Stiles." He whispers.

"Hi. I brought chocolate and flowers like you said but your sister and mother already took them away before I could give them to you."

Derek still stares at him and Stiles feels like his heart is breaking. He gives Derek a small smile. "If you changed your mind I can go."

That snaps Derek out of it and is in front of Stiles in an instant holding on his shirt with one hand to stop him. "NO. I was just…"

"He thought you won't come." Talia helps him out.

"I see. I would have come as soon as I came back but you gave firm instructions that I have to show up today." Stiles is relieved.

Derek smiles. Than Laura tells Stiles. "Wait five minutes I will just get him ready." As she drags Derek upstairs with Cora running behind them.

"I am glad you are here because killing an alpha without anyone figuring you did it can be tricky." Peter smirks at him. "However I do love challenges."

Stiles has no clue what to say to that. Fortunately, he doesn't have to because Talia is already talking to him.

"There is no school now so the curfew is more lenient and considering you two waited six months for this date I am prepared to completely ignore it. However, I still want him to sleep in his own bed. That understood."

"Completely."

"You are lucky we are even allowing this." Mr. Hale says.

"I know. You also know that I would never…" Stiles lost his way of thought when he sees Derek walking down the stairs. The sisters look satisfied at Derek's look and Stiles really can't complain but he is more focused on the happy yet shy look on his face.

He definitely made the right decision.

 **Notes:**

I began writing this story couple of years ago and I wrote quite a lot. Then my computer crashed and I didn't make a copy. I was so angry that I decided not to start from scratch and leave it. I recently remembered this scene from the story and made a decision to write it, but I am not making any promises of writing the whole thing.


End file.
